Finding her way back
by melissa122683
Summary: Will Elizabeth and Darcy get their happy ending when tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice- Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked to the top of the stairs looking at the crowd gathered for the party at Netherfield. She was there with Jane for the party Charles was throwing to announce their engagements. They were finally getting married in just 3 months. She could feel the excitement running through her body as she looked for Mr. Darcy in the crowd. She had finally admitted to the feeling that had been in her heart for the last few months. She had over come the fear, the anger and the frustrations to say that she loved Mr. Darcy. Fully and completely. And to her utter surprise and delight, he still lives her even after everything that she had said and done.

"Lizzy." Jane said softly walking over to her, 'Are you ready to go down stairs?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Jane, "Could you ever imagine that we would ever both be this happy? Get everything that we want?" she said pulling her in for a hug.

Jane looked down the stairs to see Charles talking to their father, "Ohhh Lizzy, I never would have dreamed that I would be this happy." She said softly. "We both are getting everything that we could ever dream of and more. Plus, Mother is over the moon. Both of her daughters marrying with such pin money each month." She said giggling softly.

Elizabeth looked down in search of Mr. Darcy, "I don't care about his money Jane. All I ever wanted was to marry for love. And he does Jane, he loves me… and I love him." She whispered.

Jane smiled at her, "Me too Lizzy, love is all that ever really mattered. But it is nice to please mother for a change." She said with a giggle.

Elizabeth laughed brightly at her, "It is certainly nice to see our mother so happy. I thought she would never forgive me after I told Mr. Collins no. Now she is telling everyone that it was her ideal for me to say no, because she just knew that Mr. Darcy loved me." The girls looked down at their mother as she joined Charles and their father laughing loudly.

"Oh Lizzy, I never thought that I could be this happy. Now you and Mr. Darcy, it makes my happiness even better." Jane said hugging her sister quickly. "I need to tell you a secret Charles told me."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jane in anticipation, "What?"

Jane turned to Elizabeth and grabbed her hands smiling widely, "Charles said he was going to look for a home closer to Pemberley, there was one that was only 20 minutes away." She said excitedly. "He said he is glad he came to Netherfield but he thinks I would be happier closer to you." Jane smiled broadly, "Plus I don't think he wants to be this close to Mama every day."

Elizabeth laughed loudly drawing the attention of the crowd below. "I am sure that you are right on both account, for I would sure love to have you as close as possible. Nothing would make me happier then to be able to see you every single day." She said. "Plus, I am sure that being away from mama would be a plus."

They both looked down at the crowd again looking for their loves. Jane smiled down at Charles, but Elizabeth did not see Mr. Darcy anywhere. "I wonder where Mr. Darcy is? I have not seen him in quite a while." Elizabeth said with a small frown.

Jane began to look over the crowd with her, "I don't see him either, I have not seen him since the announcement earlier when he was standing next to you. I thought that he went into the ballroom with you." She murmured.

"He did, we had a dance but then I got pulled away by papa and when I turned back around he was gone. I wonder where he went to." Elizabeth said looking around again.

Jane smiled down at Charles, "I will go down and ask Charles if he knows where he went. I am sure he didn't go to far." Jane gave her sister a quick smile and walked down that stairs, gliding to take Charles arm. Elizabeth watched as Jane spoke softly to Charles who nodded and pointed upstairs.

Elizabeth looked behind her but did not see anyone, so she looked down at Jane who mouthed Library to her. Elizabeth smiled down at her and nodded back. She turned and wondered back into the hallway before turning towards the library. She saw the light poring out of the partially open door on the right. She heard the murmur of voices coming out into the still darkness of the hallway. She wondered closer, her slippered feet not making a sound. As she came up to the door she saw Caroline BIngley talking softly to someone just out of site.

"I know that you must feel it to… that you are making a grave mistake. This will ruin your sister" She said hands reaching out to whoever was behind the door.

Elizabeth heard the mutters of someone's reply, but she couldn't hear what they said so she moved closer to the crack in the door way trying to see who was in the room with Caroline. As she peered in closer she saw Caroline glance up and see her, her eyes narrowed at Elizabeth. However, she surprised Elizabeth when she turned back to who she was speaking to and began talking again, "Just admit it Mr. Darcy. Admit that you know marrying Elizabeth is a mistake. That it will ruin you." Elizabeth watched as she moved closer to Mr. Darcy behind the door, "You and I both know that I would make a better wife in every way. I can take care of you, run Pemberley and help your sister when she comes out. I am far superior to Eliza in every way." She whispered as she stepped closer to him.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she went to step in the room to put Caroline in her place when she heard Mr. Darcy reply back, "You may be right that you would run Pemberley better or be able to help my sister come out…" he voiced was paused as Caroline leaned forward and claimed his lips. Elizabeth watched as his hands came up to her arms to grab them in a tight embrace. As Caroline placed her hands on his chest. The pain that exploded in Elizabeth's chest felt like nothing she had every experienced before. The tears started to stream down her face as she slowly took one step back, then another step back. She kept backing up until she hit an alcove, she pressed herself up against the wall and into the darkness. Her breath coming out in harsh gasps. She felt as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Tears were streaming down her face unchecked.

Her head snapped up as she watched Mr. Darcy stride out of the room and down the hall back to the party. She watched as he turned and walked down the stairs, but still she could not move. She felt as if her world was ending.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move.

She was frozen, unable to move.

Unable to think.

She looked up sharply when Caroline came out and paused looking for her. She tried to shrink back farther into the alcove, but it was not use. Caroline was looking for her and she found her.

"Well Eliza, A little spy are we. Standing in doorways, listening to other conversations. You shouldn't ease drop. You will hear things that you will not like." She said with a sneer. "Did you really think that you would be enough. That you would be good enough…. for Mr. Darcy?" Caroline walked closer to her standing so close Elizabeth could feel her breath on her cheek. "You will never be enough…even if he does marry you…. he will come to me for things that he needs…. things he wants…" Caroline paused to lean back and smirk at her, "IF Mr. Darcy marries you….it will be his greatest failure and you will be his greatest disappointment."

Elizabeth could take not more, her strong will and personality seeming to bend until it broke leaving her unable to say anything back. To do anything but try to run away from the torment. She pushed past Caroline walking quickly to the stairs, ready to leave….to go home…. To climb into her bed and ignore the world and its cruel tricks.

Caroline turned to follow her, "A good woman would walk away…she would not condemn a man she professed to love to a life time of disappointment." She taunted her as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. When they reach the top of the staircase Caroline grabbed her arm to turn her around to face her, "Eliza how selfish can you be?" She sneered.

Elizabeth couldn't hear the crowds talking below them, she couldn't hear the music playing in the background. She couldn't hear Caroline still spitefully talking to her. She couldn't process any of it. All she could see was Mr. Darcy kissing Caroline, all she could hear was the memory of Mr. Darcy telling Caroline that she wouldn't be good enough. She felt like she was drowning in a room full of people. She was screaming on the inside, but nothing would come out of her mouth.

Caroline shook her still talking at her, "Do you hear me Eliza, can you really be that selfish?"

But Elizabeth just shook her head as she pulled away and took a step back. Backing away from Caroline and to the tip of the top stair. "No." She whispered brokenly, trying to process everything. "NO." She said stronger drawing the attention of several groups downstairs, shaking her head

She went to take another step back, but this time her foot hit air. And the room froze.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Mr. Darcy looked up to see Elizabeth and Caroline at the top of the stairs. Jane turned to look to see what Darcy was looking at. And they both watched in horror as Elizabeth took a step into air. Mr. Darcy yelled out in fear…

Jane screamed in terror and the rest of the room turned to watch Elizbeth's foot having no place to stand, slip down, her body pitching forward with momentum. Her body hitting each stair faster then anyone could move. And her head hitting the railing in a loud crack. Her eyes fluttering closed as she tumbled and finally rested at the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Darcy ran, pushing people hard if they dared not move, if they dared to stay in his way as he raced towards her.

When he reached her, he saw the blood seeping out of the back of her head to form a halo around her. He fell to his knees, the blood soaking up his pants, stark red against the cream. His hands shook as he reached out to touch her face, her eyes closed and her faced relaxed.

"Elizabeth." He whispered brokenly. Hands shacking as he pushed back tendrils of her hair. "Look at me Elizabeth." He begged.

The room still had not moved, now silent as they watched Mr. Darcy shacking in fear, Elizabeth laying in a pool of blood that was getting larger and larger. There was no movement, no sound. Nothing but pain and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Pride and Prejudice chapter 2

Suddenly there was movement as the doctor, Mr. Stiles pushed past people to reach the couple at the bottom of the stairs.

"Move aside." He yelled, "Move. Now."

Finally, he reached Mr. Darcy, "Move sir." He said firmly but kindly.

Mr. Darcy looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, "N… I won't leave her." His hands shaking as they hovered over Elizabeth, wanting to touch her but to afraid to hurt her more.

Mr. Stiles gave him a sympathetic smile, his old weathered face full of wrinkles and kindness, "I am a doctor sir, I want to help her." He watched Mr. Darcy nod slowly but made no movement.

Charles came over and gently pulled Mr. Darcy back until Mr. Stiles could move next to Elizabeth. "Darcy." He whispered, "She is going to be ok, let him help her." When Darcy tried to crawl back over to Elizabeth, Charles held onto him tighter, "No Darcy you have to wait."

"No, she needs me…. Charles …. she's hurt…. I need… I." But his voice trailed off as he watched Mr. Stiles check her pupils and pulse. Charles looked up to see Richard walking towards them from Ballroom. He looked quickly from Darcy to Elizabeth on the floor and inhaled sharply. He immediately took charge of the crowd, moving people into the ball room. Grabbing the butler to help direct some of the guests into the billiard room and the card room. They both worked to clear the foyer from everyone except Elizabeth, Darcy, Mr. Stiles, Charles, Jane and her mother and father.

When the room was clear Richard instructed the staff to have the carriages ready to take the guests home. Finally, Richard paused to look around again. He saw Elizabeth's father holding her mother close. Tears poured down both of their faces. For once Her mother was silent as she watched the Doctor try to help her daughter. He watched Charles sitting behind Darcy on the floor, holding him tight. Darcy still trying to crawl back over to Elizabeth.

Jane was standing behind Charles her hand held against her mouth as she watched the doctor carefully move Elizabeth, so she was in a straight line. The room seemed to startle when Dr. Stiles looked up at Richard and demanded help. "We need to move her to a bed, but we can't move her neck."

Richard nodded walking over but stopped when Darcy yelled, "Stop." He pulled away sharply from Charles, standing slowly, "I will carry her." He said stiffly.

They watched as he walked over slowly, carefully kneeling down to slide his arms under her as the doctor instructed him. His mind taking over to a calm and focused place. Charles stood and walked over to Mr. Stiles.

"I will have a room made up right away." Charles said turning to call the butler.

Mr. Stiles shook his head, "The room needs to be ready now, preferably a fire already lit to keep her warm."

Dr. Darcy looked up to Mr. Stiles, "My room is already warm, my valet always keeps it ready. We will put her in there and I will move to another room."

Mr. Stiles nodded at him, "That will work, now I want you to slowly lift her up while I hold her neck straight. We will slowly walk up the stairs and then place her on the bed. I will look to see if there is any other damage once we get her settled." He said.

At Mr. Darcy's nod they began the slow process of lifting Elizabeth up carefully, then slowly following the maid that had ran upstairs. She was going to let the valet know they were coming and turn down the bed before they got there. Each step felt like an eternity to Mr. Darcy as he felt Elizabeth's limp body in his arms. Everyone around him saw the cold hardness of his set face, the blank look in his eyes. It could have been mistaken for a lack of caring. But Charles and Richard knew that it was the only way that he was keeping it together. He was ready to scream… to find Caroline Binley and shake her until she explained what happened. He was not calm or cold, he was raging and hot… but right now he needed to get Elizabeth safely upstairs and get her help and he needed to be calm for that.

As they reached the top of the stairs they turned to go down the hall to his bedroom. As they neared the door, the very woman that he was ready to attack was standing in another alcove.

Caroline inhaled sharply when she saw they were taking Elizabeth into Mr. Darcy's room. "You can not possibly think you should put her in there. It is not proper." She said in a high, offended voice.

Mr. Darcy did not even glance her way as he spoke to Charles, "You need to remove your sister from my site before I throw her down the stairs the same way Elizabeth went down the stairs."

They could hear her gasp to her brother and then the two of them beginning an argument as Charles pushed her down the hallway, away from the room. But Mr. Darcy only looked over at his valet who for the first time in Darcy's memory, looked both worried and upset. He waved them over to the bed, helping the maid take off all of the top covers. Then turning to put more logs on the fire.

Mr. Stiles looked at Mr. Darcy, "We need to place her gently on the side closest to the fire. Remember with as little movement as possible. If she was injured, we want to make sure that we do not make it worse." At Mr. Darcy's stiff nod, they moved over to the bed, slowly lowering Elizabeth down in sync until at last her head was placed gently on the pillow. Mr. Darcy made sure her entire body was placed down gently, then slid his arms out from under her. Mr. Stiles was already checking Elizabeth's legs for any breaks or injury's as Mr. Darcy backed up to sit heavily on the chair by the fire. He watched Mr. Stiles carefully as he continued to check Elizabeth, as he gave out orders to the valet and maid. But slowly all sound faded away until all the Mr. Darcy could see was Elizabeth laying on the bed, still as a statue, face pale and nasty bruises forming on the side of her head and ear where the blood had been coming out.

He looked down at his hands, his hands that were covered in red. Elizabeth's blood making a fine coat on his skin. Then he looked down at his legs to see the blood that his pants had soaked up. How much blood could such a small girl lose before it was to much. He just kept staring at his hands, as if he was willing the blood to fade away, as if he waited long enough it would disperse and all of this would be a dream. Instead he jumped when his valet came over and gently shook him calling his name softly.

He looked back to see the Dr. Stiles giving instruction to Jane and the maid now. Charles hovering by the door behind Elizabeth's mother and father. He still couldn't hear his valet, only see his mouth moving as he looked at him blankly. Finally, it was Richard who came into the room, pushing past everyone to kneel in front of Darcy. Darcy looked at Richard as if he was far away, not knelling right in front of him.

"William." He heard Richard say, sounding as if it was down a long tunnel. "Will, look at me. I need you to focus." Richard said again and again until Darcy finally nodded at him. "We need to get you cleaned up… ok" Richard said softly.

Darcy looked down at his hands, "Blood." He whispered. "There is so much blood." His voice broke.

Richard nodded at him, trying to pull him up from the chair, "Yes Will, your man here is going to take you to get you cleaned up and changed. Then you can come sit with Lizzy, ok."

Darcy looked down at his hands again as he stood, "There is to much Richard, way too much blood."

Richard tried to give Darcy and reassuring smile, "She is going to be fine Will, the doctor is with her already. She is resting, she will be fine." He said pushing Darcy to the wardrobe door.

Darcy followed still trying to process it, his emotions going from horror at seeing Elizabeth fall, to fear at all of the blood, to seething anger at Caroline, then back to fear at seeing all of the blood on him. He was finally settling into shock after the roller-coaster of emotions. "Richard." He whispered as they walked into the wardrobe room and closed the door. "She has to be ok."

"She will be Will." Richard said pushing Darcy into the chair, so he could help the valet pull off his boots.

"No, Richard, you don't understand. She has to be ok… I…... don't know what will happen if she is not ok." Darcy said looking down at Richard.

Richard looked up to see the distress radiating out of Darcy's eyes. Never before had Richard seen this look from Darcy. This lost, broken and fearful look. It shook Richard more than seeing Elizabeth on the floor covered in blood. He slowly stood up to help Darcy out of his coat, "She will be William, I Swear it." Richard said, praying to god that he wasn't lying for the first time ever in his life to his cousin. "She will be."

[Type here]


End file.
